


Comeback Victory

by Sunchales



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Shrimpshipping, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cursing, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunchales/pseuds/Sunchales
Summary: Weevil is depressed after a string of losses at Duel Monsters. Rex cheers him up the only way he knows how and, in so doing, causes a chain reaction he never expected.





	Comeback Victory

**Author's Note:**

> My plan to write a multi-chapter story, the next entry in the Lizard Kings and Insect Queens series, was preempted by something unexpected. Enjoy this, my contribution to Shrimpshipping Week II, on the last day of the event.

“Damn it!”

Weevil flung his Duel Monsters cards down on his side of the table, scattering them across the polished black surface and onto the floor. With an additional growl, he left the chair, knelt down, and gathered the stray cards into his hands. When he rose back up, his opponent, a clean-shaven eighteen-year-old with a dark, shaggy mane, smirked at him. That expression made Weevil wince; he had flashed the same sign of sadistic satisfaction at his opponents many times before.  


“Hurts to lose, don’t it?” the boy said with a snicker. “But what do you expect from a guy who tries to win by summoning Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth?”

 _You’re just lucky you didn’t duel me in the days when I grabbed my opponents’ balls, you energy drink-swilling virgin_ , thought Weevil. He gathered his cards together, returned the deck to the pocket of his shorts, and pointed a finger at the obnoxious boy.

“Your grammar is bad, and you need a shower! You didn’t even wear deodorant to this duel, did you?”

The recent high school graduate continued to sit there, now baring his teeth in an extension of his superior grin. “If I bought a lot of deodorant, then I’d have less money to spend on Duel Monsters cards. Betcha care more about smelling good than winning! What are you, some kinda—”

Before the boy could utter any of the words that Weevil suspected were coming next, Rex emerged from the next room of the card shop, shuffling his feet.  
“Oh, you’re finished too, Weeves. Well, I think it’s time to go.”

Weevil slammed his hand on the table. “Rex, can’t you see I’m teaching this punk a lesson?”

“Your boyfriend lost,” said the shaggy-haired pest, who burst out laughing at his own words. 

As the boy sat there, shaking with laughter, Rex said, “Sure you don’t wanna leave now?”

A sigh arose from Weevil’s throat. “Let’s get out of here. I hate this place all of a sudden.”

* * *

Back in their apartment, the two young men sat on their sofa, a deep green affair with one brown patch sewn on each seat. Two glass bowls, one containing popcorn slathered with butter and sprinkled with a ranch-flavored seasoning and the other containing bright orange cheese puffs, sat on the coffee table before them. The couch and its accompanying table sat pointed at an analog television, which squatted atop a VCR and wooden cabinet. On nights like these, Rex and Weevil liked to forget their troubles in one of their many monster movies. Tonight, they watched a gargantuan creature loosely based on a carnivorous dinosaur breathe fire on a crowd of fleeing civilians.

Rex grabbed a handful of cheese puffs and stuffed them into his mouth. The noise of his chewing and crunching would have grated on Weevil’s nerves had he not become accustomed to it. Because Weevil would never adjust to hearing Rex speak with his mouth full and made the fact clear soon after he and Rex moved in together, the dinosaur duelist had learned to swallow his food before talking, and he did so now.

“Okay, so I lost too. But at least I didn’t lose money on it like I did last time.”

Weevil smote his own forehead. “Why’d you have to remind me of that? We could’ve bought a pizza with that money!”

“I know, I know! We missed out on pizza that night ‘cause I got cocky. We had to eat ramen, and that wasn’t nice.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

The sight of his companion looking glum told Weevil that it was time to confide something personal in him. “It’s just…ugh, I can’t believe I’ve only won two duels in as many months.”

“Me too.” Rex moved his hand, and Weevil wondered if he were about to stuff more cheese puffs into his mouth, but instead he placed his hand on top of Weevil’s. The entomophile felt himself blush at the contact.

Instead of concentrating on that, Weevil decided to reveal the matter that had been crushing and rending his soul for the past several weeks. Tears stung at his eyes as he uttered his next words. “I…I feel like my life is ending already!”

As he squeezed Weevil’s hand, Rex let his voice soften. “What makes you say that?”

Now the tears began to flow. Weevil wiped them off with the sleeve of his jacket. “Wh-what’s the point of living if…if I’m not good at Duel Monsters? That’s all I’ve ever cared about! Even if I was gross and nasty and friendless, it didn’t matter as long as I was a great duelist. But if I’m not a great duelist, then what?”

Rex patted his friend’s hand.

“So, you’re on a losing streak when it comes to dueling lately. Ya know something, though? You don’t have to be so upset about it. After all, you’ve still got the nicest butt I’ve ever seen.”

The heat in Weevil’s face increased. He almost wanted to drag his hand out from under Rex’s, but something told him not to. 

“What did you just say?”

The longer-haired man snapped his gaze away from the television screen. His eyes, clouded with a lustful haze, bored into Weevil’s. 

“I said that you had a great butt. Excellent. Amazing, even. You can be proud of that.” Rex lifted his hand from Weevil’s and grabbed his hip instead. “Want me to prove it to you?”  
Sweat began to bead on Weevil’s forehead, and the apartment was lukewarm at most. Against his pride, he felt a smile creeping onto his face. “When that little snot at the card store said I was your boyfriend, you didn’t deny it…”

“Is that a yes or a no? If it’s a no, I won’t go any further, but if it’s not…” He chuckled and gave Weevil’s hip a squeeze.

As much as Weevil might have wanted to deny it a year ago—or two years ago—or when he was fourteen—he knew there was only one possible answer to this question. The one man who always stuck by his side sat next to him now, grabbing his hip and offering action more intimate than Weevil had ever experienced outside of his secret fantasies.

“It’s a yes! Yes, Rex! Just take it easy. We don’t have any lube.”

“Whoa!” Rex laughed. “I ain’t going that far just yet. Just let me inside your shorts here…” He let go of the hip and slid his hand down the far side of Weevil’s shorts. 

Rex squeezed and pinched and tickled the flesh of Weevil’s buttocks. With every touch, Weevil rasped out an involuntary cry of pleasure. He blushed again to respond this loudly so soon, but the look on Rex’s face made his reaction worthwhile: Rex assumed a softer, sweeter smile than the one he had cracked upon proposing this action.

“Aw, you’re blushing! I knew this was the right thing to do.” He continued rummaging around in Weevil’s shorts, making him blush and squirm further.

After a brief gasp, Weevil caught his breath. “Aaahhh…but don’t you want to do more?”

Now the lustful smile returned. “Like what?”

“Kiss me.”

In that instant, Rex jerked his hand out of Weevil’s shorts, lunged forward, and crushed Weevil in a bear hug. Less than a second later, Rex attached his lips to Weevil’s and smooched them with the force of a starving calf sucking its mother’s teat. The friends remained locked in that position until Weevil returned Rex’s embrace but broke the kiss.

“Why’d you do that, Weeves?” Rex looked somewhat like a disappointed puppy.

“I was running out of breath.”

For a moment, the two friends held each other, looking into one another’s eyes. As his cock stiffened, Weevil could no longer stand the tension.  
“Forget the movie,” he said. “Let’s do it here on the couch.”

“But you said you didn’t want to get fucked in the ass—or, should I say, buggered.” Rex waggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t. There’s more than one way for two guys to have sex. Take off your clothes, and I’ll show you.”

In a few minutes, they both sat stripped bare on the sofa. Each friend’s gaze darted to each other’s cock. Weevil grimaced when he saw how girthy Rex was in comparison to him.

“Ha ha, needle-dick!” said Rex, laughing and pointing at the erectile tissue between Weevil’s legs. The dinosaur duelist cradled his own cock in one hand. “You might have beat me at Duel Monsters before, but you could never beat me at this!”

Weevil folded his arms. “Hmph. It’s not about size, Rex; it’s about skill.”

“Right. Because you’ve had so much practice. But we’re wasting time on all this talking. Tell me whatcha want me to do.” 

Knowing now that Rex had the good sense to let him set the stage for what had to be their mutual virginity loss, Weevil lay back and rested one of his legs on the floor of the den. “I want you to rub your cock on mine.”

“Cool! We won’t need lube this way!” When Rex turned to face Weevil with his whole body, Weevil took in the sight of his friend and now lover’s nude form. Body hair covered Rex in the most appealing ways. A downy thicket of brown hair dominated his chest, and a treasure trail snaked down beneath his navel. More strands of long brown hair jutted out from his underarms and legs. 

He only had a few moments to enjoy Rex’s hirsuteness before Rex crawled toward him and mounted his supine body. The weight of another body on his own made Weevil gasp at first. 

“You’re not used to this, are ya? Well, neither am I. But let me do what you asked.”

Rex rubbed his erect cock in the space between Weevil’s thigh and own stiff prick. Weevil felt pressure building there. _Oh, no, I can’t come already. We just got started._

To make matters worse—or was it better?—Rex kissed Weevil’s neck. The memory of Rex’s sloppy mouth-to-mouth kiss fresh in his mind, Weevil sighed, and he sighed again when Rex kissed his collarbone. All the while, Rex maintained the frottage of Weevil’s nether regions.

At least, Rex kept up that delicious friction for a few more minutes. With a groan, he shot a packet of white ejaculate on Weevil’s belly. He eyed the results of his actions with a doleful expression.

“Sorry, Weeves. I wish I could have gone longer.”

“It’s okay. But I’m about to—”

Rex dived down and fastened his mouth over Weevil’s cock. When Weevil’s orgasm unleashed itself, Rex caught it. He sat back up and swallowed loudly, smiling.  


_He wanted to make sure I saw that._

Then Weevil wrapped his arms around Rex and lay his head on his shoulder.  
“You’re too good to me, Rex.”

“I could never be too good to you, Bug Boy.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

It was Rex who resumed speaking. “You know, I’ve wanted to do something like that with you since we were kids.”

“…You did?”

“Yeah! I was one horny little dino baby back then. Sure, I would’ve boned most things with a pulse if they’d have let me, but…well, you know. But you would always let me be by your side, even when you were mad at me. And yeah, I got mad at you, too, but I couldn’t stay mad at you. Somehow, it was always worth sticking with you. No matter what you did, I wanted to be with you. And now…”

Once again, that familiar tightening of the chest and budding of tears in the eyes began. Weevil mustered his composure enough to ask, “And now what?”  
“Now I can say…” Rex returned Weevil’s hug. “I love you, Weevil!”

“Oh!” The tears trickled down Weevil’s face again, and this time, he let them. “I love you, too, Rex!” He kissed Rex’s lips with a ferocity matched only by killer wasps invading nests and spiders on the prowl. 

When Weevil pulled back, Rex had a dazed look in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. Had Weevil kissed him dumb? No matter. Weevil laid kisses on Rex’s neck, collarbone, and chest, not caring if his lover verbalized for the time being.

Finally, Rex moaned. “Ah…are you trying to make me come again?”

“Yes. In fact, let’s keep this up all night. And every night after that. I love you, Rex, and I’ll never let you go.”  


* * *

Rex and Weevil spent the rest of the night engaged in various sexual positions until the two of them finally exhausted themselves and fell asleep. As Weevil proposed, he and Rex spent nearly every night afterward bringing each other to climax. Soon, they could no longer bear to sleep apart from each other. They pushed their beds together and let what was once Rex’s bedroom go unused.

“Well…we could turn it into a guest bedroom,” Rex suggested after the emptiness of his former bedroom began to grate on him and Weevil.

“We don’t have guests.”

Rex snapped his fingers. “I know! I’ll make it into a museum!”

That room straightaway became a storage space for Rex’s many dinosaur toys and games.

Not long after that, another new development occurred in Rex and Weevil’s shared life: they began to win duels again. Victories became theirs in surprising numbers. Weevil avenged himself on the rude boy who presciently called him Rex’s boyfriend. With his dinosaurs, Rex trounced middle school and high school students who spent all their allowance and most of their free time collecting cards and assembling strategies. Between the two of them, Rex and Weevil rose to heights they had not seen since their own adolescence.

Eventually, they started competing in tournaments once more. They began humbly enough by winning neighborhood competitions. Then they progressed to regional championships and finally another national tournament, one sponsored by Kaiba Corporation. 

Just like old times, the matches took place in a Duel Ring. Unlike old times, however, Rex and Weevil stood side by side. Their opponents consisted of another pair of duelists: a woman who had platinum blonde hair that streamed down her back and wore a leopard-print dress and a man with dark spiky hair who wore a neon blue suit. This was it: the final match of the tournament.

In his previous turn, Weevil had activated Windstorm of Etaqua, which forced his enemy Zantara Burroughs’s Bazoo the Soul-Eater into defense mode. By activating Super Rush Headlong and declaring earth as the attribute to target, he successfully sent his Flying Kamakiri to destroy the foul beast on the other side of the field.

Now Rex declared battle against Avery Downing’s Sky Scout, which Windstorm of Etaqua had also sent into defense mode. The dinosaur duelist licked his lips, which sent a little shiver down Weevil’s spine.

“Dark Driceratops, attack!” 

The long-necked, sharp-beaked, green dinosaur-like monster pierced the crouching male harpy with its beak, and the last of the enemy pair’s life points dropped to zero.

The announcer boomed, “Believe it, folks! After all these years, the Bug Brawler and the Dino Duelist have come back!”

And they had. That night, after Zantara and Avery sulked off the stage, none other than Mokuba Kaiba, who had grown into a savvy young businessman himself, presented them with a trophy live on camera.

“You’ve won the grand prize, guys,” he said. “The golden trophy and fifty thousand dollars in prize money.”

Rex and Weevil gasped with joy and looked into each other’s eyes. Weevil knew that the viewing audience could see them, but he did not care.

“What are you going to do with that money?”

“We’ll think of something,” said Weevil.

* * *

At two AM on the isle of Oahu, Rex and Weevil lay in their shared bed in their hotel room.

“Weevil?” With his finger, Rex traced the space between Weevil's nipples.

“Yes?”

“Do you ever...you know...like, take it personal when someone says that people our age shouldn’t be into Duel Monsters?”

“Nah. I just tell them that if not for Duel Monsters, I never would’ve met the guy who almost made me want to propose marriage. That shuts them up.”

Weevil’s hand closed around Rex’s cock as it had done many times before and would do many times again. 

Acts of love, like Duel Monsters games, could never get old for either of them.


End file.
